Jameson H.'s Father
Jameson H.'s Father 'is a minor character in [[BoJack Horseman (series)|''BoJack Horseman]]. His only appearance is in ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', in [[Season 6|'''Season 6]]. He is the father of Jameson H., a young woman BoJack meets in rehab. Personality Jameson H.'s father wants to have a connection to his daughter but says he doesn't know how to, as he feels he has done everything he can. Little else is known about him. Physical Appearance He is a middle-aged African-American human man with short dark brown curly hair that is greying and a receding hairline. He is seen wearing a navy pajama suit with floral embroidery at the collar of the button-down shirt. Background Season 6 In ''A Horse Walks into a Rehab'', Jameson is then seen at a group therapy session, where BoJack encourages a woman named Denise to let her feelings out. The therapy horse Doctor Champ, tells them in rehab, there is a saying that "everyone takes a different route to get to Soberopilis, USA." Doctor Champ then questions BoJack, on when the first time he drank. BoJack deflects this, by jokingly saying when wasn't the first time he drank. The group all laugh at this. In painting class, Denise compliments BoJack's painting. She says she knows a lot about art, because her husband owns a Jackson Pollock. Jameson H., then says her father owns a signed picture of Kevin Pollock. When asked by the therapy horse if he grew up in a home with a lot of art, BoJack sarcastically says, his parents "practiced the art of being terrible parents." The group once again laughs at this. Doctor Champ tells BoJack he can't joke his way through this, and everyone else is being honest. BoJack then challenges this by saying all the other patients are lying as well. Doug continues wearing a business suit even though he won't get his finance job back, Joan Tripplehorn is really Jeanne Tripplehorn wearing fake glasses, and actor Jay Hernandez is undercover under a pseudonym for a role he is playing. Jameson then says BoJack is right, and the other clients at the rehab facility suck. BoJack then takes a jab Jameson, saying she would love to get sober, but her friend McCaitlyn sneaks her water bottles filled with vodka every visiting day. Doctor Champ is shocked to learn Jameson has been smuggling alcohol into the facility. Jameson then blames vodka for being the same color as water. BoJack then points out it's her fifth time in rehab and maybe rehab just isn't working. BoJack further says if anyone checks into rehab more than once, maybe they are a lost cause or maybe rehab is a money-making industry that does not have people's best interests at heart. He then asks Doctor Champ if that is honest enough for him. Later, Jameson storms into BoJack's room, accusing him of being a snitch. She goes off on him, saying her dad forces her to be in rehab when she doesn't need to be there at all. Jameson says, he has no idea what she's been through. BoJack says, he knows what she's been through because he has heard her talk about it in group. Her mom died of cancer, her father remarried and shipped Jameson off to boarding school, and now there is a new baby and no one pays attention to Jameson. BoJack tells Jameson it's not her father's fault she's drinking in rehab. Jameson protests, saying she was sober for most of last year, but her father shipped her to rehab, so that she couldn't ruin his new perfect family. BoJack tells Jameson she can escape rehab, by tying her sheets into a rope and escaping through the window, and then he gives her the pass-code to the gate. He then asks her if that's what she really wants. Jameson scoffs at this and leaves BoJack's room. BoJack then hears Jameson jumping out the window. He realizes she was trying to escape, and catches up to her. Jameson says her friend McCaitlyn told her, that Jameson's boyfriend Dathan was going to break up with her because she got fat junior year of high school. Jameson says she needs to show him she's hot again, get back together with him, and show him how shallow he's being. BoJack says she does not need to do that. BoJack decides to go with her, as he was the one who gave Jameson advice on how to escape. They wind up at Dathan's house party. BoJack says they should not go in as the house looks trashed, and there are drunk teenagers everywhere. Jameson says she'll find Dathan, and crush him with her thigh gap, and then they can leave the party. Jameson calls out for Dathan. BoJack later hears Jameson screaming. She caught McCaitlyn and Dathan making out on the couch. BoJack then comforts a crying Jameson on the sidewalk, reminding her she was going to break up with her ex anyway. He also tells her that her friend sucks. Jameson says they are right and she is a mess. BoJack tells her she does not need to drink alcohol, she needs to go back to rehab and sleep there. Jameson says she'll go to her real home and sleep in her own bed. She says when her father discovers her, asking why she's not at rehab, she'll retort by asking him why he doesn't go to rehab for being a terrible father. BoJack tells her to come back to Pastiches as she promised. He then tells her, if she really wants to go to her dad's, she can steal Dathon's car. Before BoJack can even finish his sentence, Jameson is all ready driving off. BoJack calls Diane for help with finding out where Jameson's father's house is. Diane says she is sure BoJack has a reason to locate a girl in the middle of the night, however, she can't help him. BoJack then asks a drunk guy, if he knows where Jameson went. The guy asks which Jameson he means, as there are apparently several people named Jameson. BoJack asks the guy to direct him to the nearest Jameson. He eventually finds Jameson's house. In Jameson's house, BoJack asks her if the car is the one from Ferris Bueller's Day Off. Jameson reveals her father has a love of movie memorabilia. She says the car is her father's baby, or rather was her father's baby, meaning the car is the new Jameson. Jameson then questions, where does that, leave her, she concludes saying that leaves her nowhere. BoJack then asks her what she's talking about. Jameson elaborates that her father threw out all her stuff from her room, and turned it into the baby's room. She then says he got rid of all her softball trophies, but he loves his baseball bat from the film The Natural. ''Jameson then takes the bat, and nearly smashes the car with it. BoJack restrains her, saying that parents are terrible, but destroying things isn't going to change things. Jameson then says he's right, and they should go back to rehab. BoJack has an epiphany, after another flashback. He then says screw Jameson's father. He grabs the wooden club from the ''First Wives Club and proceeds to smash the car. He then says, Jameson is just a kid, why should she be responsible for all the ways he screwed her up. Jameson then joins in destroying the car, saying it's not her fault she was born. They accidentally knock the car off the display stand, and it breaks the window, then rolls forward. The window-breaking wakes up Jameson's father, who comes out carrying the baby. He says the window they broke was from The Graduate. Jameson then tells her father, she didn't want to leave rehab, but BoJack made her. She then kisses the baby on the head. She then says she'll wait for her father in the car. Jameson then runs off. BoJack then tries to explain himself to Jameson's father. Her father then asks if BoJack is drunk or high right at that moment. BoJack confirms he isn't. Her father then apologizes for his daughter roping BoJack into this, saying BoJack is not the first guy to break his daughter out of rehab. He says the guys break into his house and then want him to be quiet about it to the press, so they bribe him with movie memorabilia. BoJack then offers to send a swag bag from Felicity Huffman's Booty Academy, saying he should probably wash the thong before wearing it. Jameson's father continues to say, he doesn't know what to do with Jameson, as he feels he has done everything. He then says he thought she'd change after she had her baby, gesturing towards the baby. BoJack says change is hard and takes a long time. Her father asks if Jameson wanted to see her boyfriend. BoJack says no, she just wanted to see her baby. Her father expresses how that would be nice, as the baby coos. Her father then drops them off at rehab in the car from The Flintstones. Jameson then complains about how embarrassing her father is, and BoJack tells her she should consider herself lucky to have a father who cares so much about her well-being, saying he wishes someone had cared enough about him when he was her age and had sent him to rehab. Jameson says they should sneak back in. As she turns around BoJack spots the water bottle of vodka tucked into her hoodie. He grabs it from her saying, "seriously." Jameson says she thought it was worth a try. BoJack then says he is getting too old to sneak into places. Trivia * He loves collecting movie memorabilia and is quite wealthy. Category:Characters Category:Minor characters Category:Humans Category:Males